


untitled

by Sawadoot



Series: young, dumb, broke & gay [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crushes, Cryptids, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, pointless babble but im working on so many things at once, trans boy tsuna, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: Kyoko could never keep to herself even if it killed her.





	untitled

Forever is composed of nows. And today is comprised of chain-link swings and treehouse ropes and unimaginable opponents.

 

Wherever Sasagawa Kyoko goes her best friend follows like a shadow, always quiet and out of sight. She's always suspected it has to do with the family, but Tsunayoshi-kun is stubbornly tight-lipped on the issue. That pisses her off but wisely keeps it under wraps because Tsuna is as skittish as a rabbit and twice as fast.

 

He should join track for the lengths he can run. He won't. Tsuna likes learning things when he understands them. He can trace Braille, but Math is an anomaly. It's all interest.

 

And right now he's sure interested in something, or  _ someone _ special. If Kyoko has it her way, they'll be together before the next week is through so that he'll stop sighing so much and maybe cut back on the daydreaming though not likely.

 

He won't even talk to the boy for Christ's sake!

 

It's all up to her now. And faithful but reluctant parental unit friend Hana of course because she insists on not letting Kyoko do stupid things on her own which inevitably happens either way. Maybe the consequence goes down a tad with an always reasonable Hana.

 

Not important though! What is essential first, getting him to approach Tsuna first because apparently, their friend is too much of a coward to make the first move. Not surprised just disappointed. Hana sets up details with a minor complaint only because it keeps Kyoko from beating up gross frat boys in the parking lot; she never wants to get a phone call like that again.

 

Kyoko's plans are always elaborate and never foolproof, she has a strong arm and good intentions though, so it counts for something. That's why Hana balances her out with rationality and Tsuna keeps them both grounded with a healthy dose of overwhelming fear. In the end, their little group has its counterparts and functions although it wouldn't hurt to have another calm presence to balance things out.

 

Hibari Kyoya will be that calm presence. Or so Kyoko insists because he's the boy Tsunayoshi is pinning for, no idea why, and technically if they get together (not likely), then he'll integrate into their trio of something or other that has no name. 

 

Once again, a Kyoko stated fact that isn't one so much as stubborn determination and a yank on the metaphorical child harness Hana has her attached against. The Sasagawas are something else with their unconstrained energy, willingly fighting whatever looks fun within a two-foot radius.

 

“There he is!” Kyoko exclaims suddenly nearly shaking Hana out of her skin with the way she's pushing on her shoulders unrestrained. And he sure is right there prowling the halls like some demon. A baby demon who crushes bones. God, Tsuna needs to pick better men. 

 

It's too late to protest because Kyoko is yanking her along despite her lack of enthusiasm, marching right up and presenting them to the Demon of Namimori as if he isn't holding two weighty steel weapons in either hand. If he's surprised the only indication is Hibari's eyes widening for a fraction of a second.

 

“Hibari Kyoya I have something to ask of you!” Kyoko stands proudly, arms crossed, and feet jutted out in an intimidating stance while Hana looks on in disbelief.

 

“What do you want?” Hibari looks interested at least, not for very long but it'll buy Hana time to grab Kyoko and pull her to safety if things go south. She doesn't seem too worried though. “If you're going to marry Tsuna-kun, then I'll have you know we take our roles as his protectors  _ very seriously _ , and I'm not afraid to fight you for him back. That's all though, take care of him, okay?” 

 

Hana shoves her away aghast, barely registering the perplexed, “What,” coming from behind and the sound of advancing footsteps. 

 

“Oh for fuck's sake Kyoko!” Now they're being chased up and down the halls of Namimori because someone couldn't keep her mouth  _ shut  _ Hana can admit she's terrified. She will right now; she's fucking scared of Hibari chasing them across the school at full speed.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Infuriatingly Kyoko only laughs. 

 

The fistfight is lost by Kyoko but barely. Hibari never gets any answers further than obscure words, and so he stalks off pissed, and Hana can't believe how bright her dumbass redhead friend is grinning. Oh, no.

 

Be strong Tsuna.

* * *

  
  
  


_ I am not strong; I AM NOT STRONG!  _ He thinks upon being rounded by Hibari Kyoya, yes, Tsuna figured this day might as well be his last, but he never thought he'd die on an empty stomach. Damn, should've eaten breakfast before death day, it was a favorite too.

 

“H-Hibari-san!” Act casual, act cool. Nope, not possible. “May I help you with something?” Tsuna hates how his face goes hot and his voice trembles. Especially since they're, what, nearly chest to chest? Hibari is sure looking down on him observantly, isn't he? Is there something on his face? Did he finally get a zero in math?

 

“Maybe,” Hibari responds cryptically because of course, it's too much to expect a direct answer. Their faces are pretty close; rabbit hearts burst easily don't they? Fuck.

 

“Well, uh, then what is it?” The wrong choice of words but his curiosity is good at overtaking fear. And they've never stood this close before so…

 

Hibari doesn't say anything. He tilts his head a little to the left, a little to the right, and blinks like a sleepy cat. Tsuna wants to kiss him. He's so cute right now, dare say confused? Tsuna can feel his face flush deeper just thinking about it. Leave gay thoughts, please.

 

Urgh. “I'm gonna be late for class?” Nothing. “Um, okay?” So Tsuna places his hands boldly where no man has gone before, on Hibari's chest, pushing him back a bit to gain some space and maybe clarity. He barely budged which would be comical if it weren't for the fact Hibari ISN'T MOVING. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! 

 

“Okay?” There are tiny things Tsuna knows the cause for and this is not one of them. Hibari grabs his hands instead, and he jumps in shock. A flustered, “Jesus Christ,” leaped out into the open. The corner of the prefect’s mouth titled up, that was a laugh!

 

“Your herbivore friend told me something exciting.” Oh, they're finally on speaking terms. Tsuna nearly wilts in relief, but Hibari tightens his grip making it impossible to relax. “Which…one?” Tsuna is aware that he's leaning back reflexively but can't bring himself to care.

 

“So I wanted to see for myself. Establish a fact may be.” He continues ignoring Tsuna's current plight over snitches and annoying redheads and personal space that he wouldn't mind being intruded upon. Tsuna’s face by now is a nice beet red from his neck to ears. 

 

It's admittedly cute to Hibari. 

 

Tsuna’s lips feel funny when Hibari pulls back with a look that could be called fond, a tingle against both their mouths. Tsuna pressed his fingers to his lips so frantically they'd bruise if he pushed any harder. It’s some lucid dream he knows it is. Any second now he’ll clip through the floor and wake up in his room with the alarm blaring.

 

Except for a dream, Kyoya has never looked so real before. Tsuna smiles so big that it shows through his spread fingers, unable to contain himself blurting, “Do that again please.”

 

Well, since he asked so politely, kiss him Kyoya did.

 

(And many times after that.)

 

* * *

  
  


Hibari integrates between their group and his band of faithful followers many days after. After-school hours are when they have their gatherings over at the Sasagawa household in most cases. They’d gone to Tsuna’s house once; it was very lonely. Hana keeps her front door locked tight. After all, big brother Ryohei is home if they stayed long enough and guaranteed into a puzzling game of Clue or the first to shout Uno.

 

He and Hibari become so competitive sometimes it’s better to step away and watch it unfold like one of Nana’s favorite soaps. As Hibari kills Ryohei’s oldest son (the recently named King red checkers piece) and in the act of blind revenge Ryohei takes away what’s most precious, (a reserve of black checker pawns.)

 

The house catches on fire and burns. It’s okay that’s what extinguishers are for.

 

Sleep-overs, though most unintentional, often end with Hana and Kyoya sleeping like the picture-perfect models while both Sasagawa siblings lay sprawled halfway across a sofa or comfortable chair, and the lone Tsuna clinging to Kyoya like a heat-seeking baby koala. Kyoya tried pushing him off before, but Tsuna is a cat that satisfaction brings back. Their truce is the neck being off limits. 

 

Then there’s Reborn. Estranged Uncle and perfectionist ready to make Tsuna some glorified boss of a world-famous  _ familiga. “Che palle!”  _ indeed! Initially, Kyoko looks about ready to laugh like a hyena, Kyoya not far behind but the most unsettling news that all other heirs had died of immediate causes, well, that instilled a whole new brand of hostility toward the Hitman.

 

It doesn’t happen. Or that is, things nearly occur but they don’t, and it leaves everyone in a whirlwind of confusion over flames and rings and family pacts that rival any  _ Omerta _ verbalized within Vongola walls. When Iemitsu showed up one evening on the Sawada doorstep, Tsuna, who might have learned a bit of Italian-Japanese slang (and curses) from his new father-figure, couldn’t stop a confused, “what the fuck?” but less subtle and not well-meaning. 

 

Things got very,  _ very  _ interesting after that. 

 

It turns out Kyoko was a Cloud the whole time, and no one can say they’re much too surprised, it only fits as Hana fit well into the role of Lightning and Tsuna grasps straws with his incomplete formation of flame bearers. Despite the constant stream of challenges and assassins, hell-bent on going after a child for some reason (he’s the boss) their dangerous life hits a low of becoming everyday normalcy.

 

Even now, on the Sasagawa’s five-piece sectional going over magazines and gameplays and novels that are so boring they put Ryohei to sleep, it’s a rare moment that no one ruins it.

 

Though sometimes, “hey,” Tsuna’s eyes gleam amber. “Wanna do something stupid?”

 

“First!” Kyoko’s hand shot in the air, followed by Ryohei’s, reluctantly the other two leave theirs hanging midway. 

 

“I’m gonna coast down the west hill in a mini shopping cart.” They’re still teenagers.

 

But who can argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt rlly have a point its just here like me. im very tired and writers block hurts


End file.
